married !
by jump-an
Summary: sequel dari ours. lebih ringan. mungkin. akhirnya Shikamaru nikah sama Ino! Bagaimana malam pertama mereka? apa akibat yg harus diterima Shikamaru gara gara gak dengerin desahannya Ino? lhooo? aku gak yakin in humor. - -


married 

**sequel ours**

**Naruto Disclaimer By: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Rate M**

Here we go…..

"Sepertinya baru kemarin aku mengantarkanmu ke Sekolah Dasar. Sekarang aku harus mebawamu ke altar, memberikanmu kepada Shikamaru." Ujar Inoichi dengan haru

"Kau cantik sekali…" kini sang ibu yang mnegeluarkan suara.

"Aku takut. Sejujurnya aku sangat takut semuanya tidak bisa berjalan lancer. Aku takut tidak mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Aku ta-"

"Sssstt… Jangan bicara seperti itu anakku. Dia adalah laki-laki yang baik, akan bertanggung jawab pada wanitanya. Kau sangat sempurna bersamanya. Percayalah, Ino…" nyonya Yamanaka menenangkan Ino

"Ayo kita berangkat! Setengah jam lagi akan dimulai." ajak sang ayah kemudian

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu Shikamaru melamar Ino dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh akal Ino. Mereka pergi ke pantai, lalu menyewa sebuah kapal kecil –seperti sekoci- dan pergi ke laut ditemani seorang yang nantinya akan mengemudikan sekoci itu. Setelah agak ke tengah laut, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Lalu Ino memulai percakapan.

"Shika."

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi mataharinya tenggelam."

"Kita kesini memang untuk melihat matahari tenggelam."

"Tumben sekali kau romantis seperti ini. Apakah kau akan melamarku, eh?"

"Hhhh… Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Tidak. Tapi karena kau sudah mengetahuinya. Akan kulakukan lain waktu saja. Aku tidak suka rencanaku terbongkar"

"Tidak! Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakannya! Mana? Mana cincinnya?! Berikan padaku! Apa kau membelikan cincin yang sudah lama aku impikan?!"

"Sudah kubilang. Tidak jadi!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya harus jadi! Cepat berikan cincinnya, Shika!"

Ino meraba-raba kantong celan jeans Shikamaru. Hingga mereka melakukan pergulatan sambil mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Akhirnya Ino menemukan cincin itu dan berusaha merebutnya dari Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru menghalanginya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Ino. Ino bersikeras, Shikamaru semakin menjauhkan tangannya dari Ino –mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lengannya keatas menjauh dari sekoci. Sampai akhirnya cincin itu…

Plung.

"Aaaaarrrghhh… Cincinnya jatuh!" teriak Ino

Tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru langsung melompat ke dalam air berusaha mendapatkan cincin itu kembali sebelum semakin dalam masuk ke air. Lama sekali tidak muncul kembali ke permukaan. Ino sampai cemas dan terus mengokkan kepalanya ke dalam air. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Shikamaru keluar ke permukaan dengan tangan diatas membawa sebuah cincin. Dibantu sang guide yang sejak tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Shikamaru akhirnya naik ke sekoci sepenuhnya. Ino langsung memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas kalu kau memelukku begini erat, Ino…" lirih Shikamaru.

"Maaf… Hiks… Hiks…" Ino mengelap air matanya

"Cengeng." gumam Shikamaru

"Maaf… Hiks…" oke, Shikamaru mulai panik yang melihat Ino masih terus menangis

"Hey… Aku kan baik-baik saja. Lihat cincin ini! Ini cincin yang kau inginkan. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Ino… Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis? Kumohon… Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat ini terlihat seperti aku baru saja memutuskanmu."

"Hueeeee…" Ino langsung berhambur ke pelukan Shikamaru. Memeluknya dengan erat lagi. Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. Mengelus puncak kepala Ino dengan sayang. Melepas pelukan Ino yang begitu erat perlahan, lalu mangambil tangan kanan Ino dan memasukkan cincin dengan mata berlian berwarna biru dan ukiran sulur-sulur tumbuhan di sepanjang lingkaran cincin tersebut ke jari manis Ino.

"Kau basah, Shika."

"Kupikir kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih atau menciumku atau mengatakan aku bersedia."

"Apa kau sangat yakin aku akan menerima lamaranmu itu? Sudah 3 tahun kita berpacaran tapi kau baru melamarku dengan keadaan basah kuyup di tempat ini dan di dengarkan oleh orang lain. Dengan cara yang tidak romantis, saat aku sedang menangis agar aku tidak begitu memperhatikan pernyataanmu." mereka melirik guide yang ada di bagian belakang sekoci yang sedang mendayung –membawa mereka kembali ke pantai- bersamaan.

"Kurasa kau akan menerimanya, nona." tiba-tiba lelaki itu berkata demikian setelah menyadari lirikan dari sepasang kekasih yang berada di depannya.

"Kurasa kau akan menerimaku, nona." Shikamaru ikut menimpali

"Beri aku waktu." Ino pura-pura berpikir sambil mengulum senyum

"Baiklah. Akan ku hitung mundur. 9, 8, 7-"

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu! Apa kau tidak mengerti arti waktu yang aku maksdukan?!" Ino bicara agak panik dan agak berteriak.

"6, 5,4,3-"

"Hei! Hei! Baik! Baiklah! Aku menerimany! Puas?!"

Cup.

Wajahnya memerah. Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya di depan orang lain. Sangat sebentar tapi juga sangat manis. Senyum pemuda Nara itu berkembang. Ino tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Terima kasih, hime…"

Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya menyandang nama baru. Mungkin ia juga kan melakukan hal itu. Mengingatnya membuat Ino gugup tanpa sadar. Di kopernya ada banyak gaun tidur tipis. Salahkan Sakura yang bersikeras ingin menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dibawa Ino untuk bulan madu ke Okinawa Utara setelah acara resepsi pernikahan. Ino sebenarnya sudah mempunyai firasat buruk saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, ternyata dugaannya benar.

Kini ia mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna putih gading yang hanya menutupi sedikit paha putihnya, tali tipis yang menggantung di kedua pundaknya, dan bayangan underwearnya di balik gaun tidur itu. Agak dingin mengingat ini adalah awal bulan Januari, pertengahan musim dingin. Padahal alat pemanas ruangan yang ada di kamar hotel sudah di setel cukup panas, tapi ia tetap merasakan hawa dingin musim dingin. 'Ini pasti karena gaun tidur yang kupakai terlalu tipis. Awas kau Sakura', rutuk Ino dalam hati.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dengan handuk yang agak basah di kepalanya. Lalu menyodorkan handuk itu pada Ino, memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Wanita itu menurutinya dan memulai kegiatan mengeringkan rambut sang suami. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah shikamaru tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Ino di belakangnya yang berdiri dengan lututnya di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kau berencana menggodaku, nona?"

"I-Ini perbuatan Sakura. Ia tidak membiarkanku menyiapkan pakaian dan malah membawakanku gaun tidur seperti ini." Jawab Ino agak gugup. 'Tuh kan! Aku sudah menduga kalau Shika-kun akan mengatakannya', batin Ino.

"Memangnya kau sudah siap? Aku sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri kalau kau bilang mau melakukannya sekarang. Sudah 2 tahun aku menahannya." Ujar Shikamaru

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dengan lancar?!" Ino menjambak rambut Shikamaru.

"Aawww!"

"Lagipula… Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak atau mengundurnya." kali ini Ino memelankan suaranya, takut Shikamaru mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Benarkah?" oh… Tenyata Shikamaru lebih dari mendengarnya.

Shikamaru berbalik, mengambil handuk dari tangan wanita yang tadi pagi resmi menjadi istrinya. Suasanya tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, mereka sama-sama diam –tidak mengucapkan dan melakukan apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru meraih kedua tangan Ino, meremasnya pelan, mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mau menunggu Ino siap untuk melakukan hubungan itu dengannya. Shikamaru tahu kalau Ino sangat takut melakukan hal itu. Mungkin masih teringat saat Shikamaru hampir saja mengambil keperawanannya dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi sejak saat itu Shikamaru tidak pernah menyentuh Ino lagi –kecuali berpegangan tangan dan berciuman.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya dulu? Kalau rasanya sakit tidak usah dilanjutkan-"

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

Mereka pun memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk tidur. Ino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Shikamaru melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Ino dan mengarahkan tangan Ino untuk balik memeluknya. Ino mengucapkan selamat tidur dan hanya dibalas 'hm' oleh Shikamaru. Tidak ada dialog lagi diantara mereka setelah itu, padahal Ino yakin Shikamaru belum terlelap sama sekali. Ino menyadari bahwa benda di bawah sana –milik Shikamaru- perlahan menegang, jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Ino bisa langsung merasakannya.

"Jangan hiraukan." kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Jangan terlalu menyiksa diri. Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau mau sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino mendingakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Shikamaru yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Perlahan jarak diantara wajah mereka menipis sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lalu Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Ino, dikecupnya bibir tipis Ino yang lembut dengan hati-hati. Tapi berubah menjadi bergairah seiring waktu, dijilatnya bibir Ino memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Ino mulai membalas mencium Shikamaru dan memisahkan kedua bibirnya agar Shikamaru mendapat akses untuk memasuki mulutnya. Ino menghisap lidah Shikamaru yang memasuki mulutnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Shikamaru langsung membalasnya dan mengulum bibir Ino penuh. Sekian menit mereka melakukan French kiss. Ino medorong dada Sikamaru lantaran ia hamper kehabisan napas.

Shikamaru perlahan menaiki Ino dan menggerayangi tubuh Ino, membuat Ino menggeliat dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya. Hal itu juustru membuat Shikamaru bertambah semangat. Mereka pun kembali berciuman, kali ini tidak lupa untuk mengambil napas. Shikamaru menurunkan tali yang menggantung di bahu Ino, bibirnya berpindah menuju dagu, leher, dan sekitar tulang selangka Ino. Ia membuat beberapa kiss mark yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam sehari atau dua hari saja. Gairah Shikamaru sudah memuncak, ia melepas gaun yang masih menempel sebatas dada Ino melewati kepala Ino. Ino pun membantu dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya. Saat melihat Ino yang hanya mengenakan underwear, Shikamaru terpaku. Ino yang menyadari tatapan intensif dari suaminya, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa ditutupi?"

"Aku malu. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."

"Kau sangat cantik, tahu?" setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat Ino blushing, Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino untuk melepas tautannya di dadanya. Dilumatnya lagi bibir Ino seakan takut kalau tidak melakukannya ia akan kehabisan napas. Ia mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Ino bergantian dan mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya pada payudara Ino yang masih tertutup bra berwarna biru berenda di tepinya. Payudara Ino tidak begitu bersar tapi bulat sempurna dan begitu kenyal. Ino menyuruhnya berhenti sebentar, bangun dari posisi terlentang dan membuka pengait bra lalu melepaskannya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya kaget dan ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan karena takut nanti Ino akan berubah pikiran. Setelah kembali ke posisi semula, Shikamaru melahap gundukan yang dimiliki Ino dan meremas-remas dada sebelah kiri Ino.

"Enghhh… Shika…"

"Apa?" Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya

"P-Phelan… Pelan…"

Tapi Shikamaru tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino. dilanjutkannya kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Ia menghisap putting kanan Ino dengan kuat hingga Ino tersentak dan melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas, semakin terlihat seperti menyodorkan dadanya pada sang suami. Tangan kanan Shikamaru sudah tidak berada di dada Ino yang lain, tapi perlahan turun di sisi kiri tubuh Ino, meremas pinggangnya, semakin turun hingga menemukan kain yang menutupi bagian penting untuk setiap wanita. Menurunkan kain berwarna senada dengan atasannya yang sejak tadi sudah dicampakkan oleh pemiliknya. Kain itu melewati paha, lalu lutut, sampai benar-benar terlepas. Kini Ino sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Wajahnya yang memerah masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Shikamaru menggeram di bibirnya. Shikamaru mengecupkan bibirnya ke wajah Ino, mengulum telinganya, menjilat area leher dan membuat kiss mark di sekitar dadanya. Ino mencengkramkan jemarinya pada bahu Shikamaru.

"Aaahhh…"

Shikamaru menyentuh bagian sensitive dam diri Ino lalu memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan. Seketika tubuh Ino menegang, teringan kejadian dua tahun silam, saat Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Ino merasa takut, tapi ia meneguhkan hatinya. 'aku akan baik-baik saja. Shikamaru adalah suamiku. Ini memang sudah seahrusnya terjadi', piker Ino. awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelah shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan jarinya maju-mundur, Ino rileks. Ia justru mengangkat pinggulnya demi mendapatkan lebih. Shikamaru mengerti lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi sampai ketiga jarinya mengocok tubuh Ino.

"Aahh.. Aah.. Aahhh…"

Semakin cepat gerakan yang dibuat Shikamaru, Ino semakin membebaskan desahannya. Sampai pada batasnya…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…."

Shikamaru sudah mempersiapkan Ino, kini ia melepas celananya dan memegang miliknya mengarah pada milik Ino. Ino kembali merasakan keraguan saat melihat ukuran Shikamaru.

"Sakit atau tidak kalau sebesar itu?"

"Tidak… Percayalah."

Ino mengangguk. Shikamaru melebarkan paha Ino demi mendapatkan akses. Mulai dimasukkanya dirinya ke dalam tubuh Ino.

"Sssshhh…" Ino meringis

"Tahan sedikit. Awalnya akan terasa sedikit sakit, tapi tidak akan lama."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Iya, hime."

Shikamaru melanjutkannya. Ino terlihat menahan kesakitan, miliknya berkedut menjepit milik Shikamaru kuat. Saat terasa ada yang menghalangi, Shikamaru memundurkan dirinya, lalu menyentakkannya dengan kuat.

"Aaaaawww! ITAI SHIKA!"

"Eeennnnngghhh…" Sementara Ino kesakitan, Shikamaru justru menikmati saat miliknya dipijat oleh Ino. Terasa sangat sempit berada di dalam Ino. Cukup lama Shikamaru berdiam diri sampai Ino mulai memajukan pinggulnya ke arah pinggul Shikamaru. Saat itulah Shikamaru beraksi.

Permainan Shikamaru sangat kasar, bergairah, dan bertenaga. Membuat Ino yang baru pertama kali melakukannya sampai tidak bisa mengimbangi. Berkali-kali Ino berteriak kesakitan dan meminta bahkan memohon Shikamaru untuk berhenti tapi Shikamaru tidak menggubrisnya. Pukul 3 dinihari barulah Shikamaru benar-benar menghentikan aktivitasnya yang disusul Ino yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Shikamaru sembari tersenyum dan meyodorkan susu strawberry sekukaan Ino.

"Aku marah padamu." jawab INo ketus sambil menerima susu strawberry itu dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis

"Maafkan aku." ucap Shikamaru seolah menyesal. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sedang berbunga-bunga karena akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Ino.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup tuan. Kau tidak merasakan betapa sakitnya ini. Aku rasa aku tidak mampu berjalan."

"benarkah? Eheheh… Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nyonya Nara Ino."

"Jangan menyentuhku selama seminggu ini! Titik!"

"APA?! Bukankah kita kesini untuk berbulan madu? Jadi apa artinya kalau tidak melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau menikahiku hanya untuk melakukan itu, he?" tanya Ino sarkastik

"Eh.. Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan Shikamaru membuat pipi Ino merona

"Tapi setelah pulang dari sini, aku harus ke Kyoto selama dua bulan untuk melakukan riset pada perusahaan yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Jika kita tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, kau akan lama menungguku."

"Biar saja! Kau kan yang akan tersiksa."

Zzzzzz

Poor Shikamaru

**Finish**

**Yak! Berakhir dengan ketidak jelasan yang maksi!**

**Baru bisa update lagi. Soalnya flashdisk saya ilang dan baru ketemu.**

**Hahaha #alesan #didamprat #mati**

**Mau marahin saya yang cuma ngomong doang mau bikin sequel? Lewat review sajalah ya…**

**Review lainnya juga ndak apa-apalah. Hehe…**


End file.
